Dulu, dari Jendela ini, Semua Terlihat Indah
by chounojou
Summary: Di dunia yang luas ini, manusia terpenjara.


Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan kosong. Langit kelabu, dan selamanya begitu. Manusia tampak sangat mengerikan. Mereka kurus, kering, lusuh, dan putus asa. Mereka sakit, dan penyakit itu sulit dihilangkan. Manusia benar-benar tampak sangat mengerikan. Kota dipenuhi warna kelabu. Diselimuti debu yang ikut diterbangkan angin. Menutupi semuanya. Tempat yang sangat menjijikkan.

Padahal, dulu, tempat ini sangatlah berbeda. Dulu, tempat ini dipenuhi hal yang indah. Dulu, tempat ini dipenuhi dengan taman yang menyenangkan, dengan patung-patung dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Dulu, ada banyak tempat orang berkumpul, berbagi cerita mereka dan bertemu sahabat mereka. Dulu, langit sangatlah indah. Dulu, langit sangatlah biru, dengan banyak burung berterbangan. Dulu, dari jendela ini, semua terlihat indah.

_Tapi semua itu sudah lenyap._

**Dulu, dari Jendela Ini, Semua Terlihat Indah**

By

**chounojou**

disclaimer

**Vocaloids belong to their respective studios.**

Warning(s)

**Description-heavy.**

"_Bahkan semua yang terjadi padaku tidak sepadan dengan semua ini."_

Aku mengunci jendela itu, lalu mendorong diriku menjauh dari sana. Harusnya aku tahu, memandang keluar jendela hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah. Tidak apa. Aku memang sedang menghukum diriku sendiri. Aku HARUS menghukum diriku sendiri. Aku harus menghukum diriku sendiri yang begitu patuh, yang tidak mampu melepaskan topengku, yang tidak mampu menolak perintah sial itu.

.

(_"Majukan tanggal uji cobanya!"_

"_Tidak bisa, ini masih belum sempurna! Kalau terlalu terburu-buru, ledakannya bisa jadi tidak terkendali!"_

"_Kalau begitu kerjakan lebih cepat lagi! Aku akan tetap memajukan tanggal uji cobanya, jadi selesaikan sebelum itu."_

"_TENTU SAJA TI— Ugh—tidak apa-apa. A-akan kuusahakan."_)

.

Saat kulihat putriku di kamarnya, aku berhenti. Kuperhatikan dia. Dia juga melihat ke luar jendela? Kepalanya menengadah. Kedua tangannya mengepal, meremas gaun merahnya. Samar-samar kudengar dia mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dia katakan?

.

(_"Ayah, kenapa ayah duduk di sana?"_

"_Ayah, kenapa ibu pergi?"_

"_Ayah, kenapa langitnya tidak biru?"_

"_Ayah, kenapa tidak ada teman yang mengajakku bermain?"_)

.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara lonceng yang sangat keras. Mendengar itu, putriku langsung menutup jendela dan menguncinya. Saat melihatku, dia tersenyum. "Ayah, mau ku bantu ke kamarmu?" tanyanya. Aku menolak dengan halus, lalu beranjak dari sana. Putriku menghampiriku dan berkata lagi, "Tidak apa, ayah." Aku tersenyum, lalu kubiarkan dia membawaku ke kamarku.

"Rasanya sebal saat kita hanya bisa diam di rumah, ya," kata putriku. Aku tersenyum.

"Lonceng adalah tanda bahaya, Yuki. Apapun yang terjadi, kita—"

"Tidak boleh keluar setelah lonceng berbunyi, 'kan? Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja…" potongnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

Setelah sampai ke kamarku, putriku pergi ke ruangan lain. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci jendelanya. Sebuah foto lama tertangkap oleh pandanganku. Fotoku dengan temanku, Al. Nama aslinya adalah Alexander, tapi dia bersikeras ingin dipanggil Al.

.

(_"Aku sangat tidak bermoral, 'kan?"_

"_Ya, Teru. Begitu juga kita semua di sini."_

"_Kenapa aku menerima kontrak ini? Pasti karena aku tidak bermoral, 'kan?"_

"_Teru…"_

"_Apa yang membuatku berpikir pekerjaan ini akan menyelamatkan manusia? Maksudnya, menyelamatkan manusia 'dengan mengorbankan manusia lain', begitu?")_

.

Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia yang membuatku kuat berada dalam pekerjaan penuh tekanan itu. Dia membuatku bertahan saat aku mulai mempertanyakan apa yang kukerjakan. Kurasa hanya dia yang mengerti rasa bersalah dan tekanan yang kurasakan, dan kurasa, _dia juga merasakannya_.

.

(_"Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin itu selesai sebelum tanggal 18 bulan ini!"_

"_Dasar sinting. Apa semua orang Jepang seperti itu?"_

"_Hei, aku tersinggung."_

"Sorry_, Teru. Kau tahu yang kumaksud bukan kau, 'kan?"_

"_ARGH! Kau tidak perlu memukulku, bodoh!"_)

.

Memandang fotonya mendatangkan perasaan bersalah yang lebih besar lagi. Aku sering membayangkan, dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, apa yang akan dia katakan melihat semua ini sekarang? Apakah dia akan menertawakannya, seperti saat kami bercanda selama jam makan siang? Apakah dia akan mengutuknya, seperti saat kami diam-diam mengutuk kepala proyek kami—yang benar-benar ambisius dan tidak berperikemanusiaan? Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya saat melihat keadaan ini, tapi sekarang, itu mustahil. _Dan lagi-lagi, semua itu karena aku_.

.

(_"GAWAT, TERU! LEDAKANNYA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TERKENDALI!"_

"_Akan kucoba mencapai intinya!"_

"_Cepatlah, Teru!"_

_._

_._

"_TERU, CEPAT LARI!"_

"_TAPI KALAU AKU LARI, SEMUANYA AKAN—"_

"_PERCUMA SAJA, TERU! LARILAH! SEKARANG!"_

"…"

"_KENAPA KAU HANYA BERDIRI DI SANA?! Teru, kumohon, pergilah!"_

"_Tapi kalau aku lari, itu artinya aku—"_

"_Ah, sial!"_

"_!"_)

.

Di tengah semua kekalutan itu, Al membawaku lari. Saat itu, aku bisa melihatnya. Pancaran inti atom yang tengah mengamuk begitu menyilaukan mata. Benda itu akan meledak dalam hitungan detik, tapi jalan keluar kami masih jauh. Waktu itu, tiba-tiba, Al berhenti, lalu dia melemparku ke pintu keluar.

.

(_"Al? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?"_

"_Pergilah tanpa aku, Teru. Aku tidak akan sempat keluar."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_PERGILAH!"_)

.

Setelah Al meneriakkan itu, aku berlari, menjauh dari sana sebisa mungkin. Sayangnya, jangkauan ledakannya terlalu besar. Ledakan itu masih mampu mencapai kakiku. Bahkan dalam jarak yang—menurutku—cukup jauh itu, ledakan itu masih mampu menghancurkan kakiku. _Itu artinya, dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, Al tidak mempunyai harapan._

Saat itu, aku berharap semua berakhir sampai di situ. Sayang, harapanku tidak terkabul. Alasan kenapa sebenarnya kami, para ilmuwan yang mengerjakan ini, tidak ingin buru-buru mengadakan uji coba adalah karena atom yang kami kembangkan ini sangatlah baru dan berbahaya. Catatan penelitian terhadap atom ini sangatlah sedikit sehingga kami masih tidak yakin dengan unsur-unsur di dalamnya. Yah, kepala proyek sialan itu tidak akan mengerti.

.

(_"Jangan salahkan orang lain untuk ini! Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima saat kau menandatangani kontrak dengan kami! Ini hanya kecelakaan! Ini hal yang wajar! Kau akan mendapat dana dari asuransimu, jadi jangan bertindak berlebihan!"_

"_KEPARAT! Kenapa orang sepertimu tetap hidup sementara Al harus mati, HAH?!"_)

.

Dasar tidak berotak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ledakan itu menimbulkan reaksi yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Gelombang yang terkandung dalam ledakan itu ternyata sangatlah mematikan. Dalam sekejap, gelombang itu mempengaruhi makhluk hidup yang ada. Awalnya tidak ada gejala yang berarti, tapi kemudian, mulai muncul keanehan-keanehan. Orang-orang mulai merasa haus. Tidak peduli berapa banyak air yang mereka minum, mereka tetap saja haus. Mereka makan, tapi tubuh mereka terus bertambah kurus. Akhirnya, mereka tidak mampu bertahan.

.

(_"Aku sudah menemukan obatnya!"_

"_Bagus, Kaito!"_

"_Aku akan minta izin produksi masal secepatnya!"_)

.

Pada akhirnya kami menemukan penawarnya. Hanya saja, dengan keadaan itu, penawar itu tidak bisa mengobati semua orang. Jumlah penderita yang terlalu banyak tidak sebanding dengan bahan baku yang semakin sulit dicari. Selain itu, ketika gelombang yang mengenai seseorang semakin kuat, akan semakin sulit bagi obat itu untuk bekerja. Karena itu, ada juga kasus obat yang tidak bekerja, dan, entah kenapa, kasus itu terjadi pada istriku.

.

(_"Ayah, ibu kurus sekali…"_

"_Ya, Yuki…"_

"_Kenapa ibu kurus sekali? Apa ibu tidak suka makanannya?"_

"_Bukan begitu, Yuki."_

"_Makanlah, ibu. Akan kusuapi~!"_

_._

"_Ayah? Kenapa menangis?"_)

.

Keadaan mulai berubah. Warna biru menghilang dari langit, digantikan oleh warna kelabu yang suram. Populasi manusia berkurang drastis. Makhluk-makhluk hidup lain juga terkena dampaknya. Bunga-bunga layu, pohon-pohon mati, hewan-hewan tidak bisa bertahan. Manusia yang bertahan hidup tidak berani keluar dari rumah mereka. Pada jam-jam tertentu, akan muncul gelombang mematikan. Seorang peneliti akan membunyikan lonceng agar orang-orang mengunci pintu dan jendela mereka. Di dunia yang luas ini, manusia terpenjara. _Dan itu semua salahku._

.

(_"Ayah, aku ingin keluar."_

"_Tidak, Yuki. Kau tidak boleh keluar."_

"_Tapi aku ingin bermain! Di rumah membosankan!"_

"_Tetaplah di rumah, Yuki!"_

"_Ayah…"_)

.

Lonceng kembali dibunyikan. Sudah kembali 'aman' sekarang. Aku mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ke jendela. Akan kubuka jendela itu. Akan kuhabiskan waktuku untuk menghukum diriku sendiri. Akan kubuka jendela itu, dan akan kulihat akibat dari tindakan pengecutku. Setiap hari. Setiap saat.

Saat kubuka jendela itu, yang kulihat adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan itu, seperti biasa. Bahkan apa yang terjadi padaku sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan pemandangan ini. Apa yang terjadi pada kakiku tidaklah sepadan dengan pemandangan kelabu ini. Padahal, dulu, tempat ini tidak seperti itu. Dulu, dari jendela ini, semua terlihat indah.

_Dan aku bertanya-tanya, akankah hari-hari yang indah itu kembali._

**Dulu, dari Jendela Ini, Semua Terlihat Indah**

**END**

**A/N: Maaf pendek… kayaknya saya kena writer block, deh… (yah tapi kapan sih saya nulisnya lancar #maaf) ehem, baiklah. Jadi saya mulai membuat fic ini karena tertarik sama sebuah challenge di grup FB, tentang menulis cerita dengan genre fantasy dan antek-anteknya. Kebetulan ide soal cerita ini sudah lumayan lama ada di kepala saya, tapi emang awalnya agak berbeda sih… ide awalnya sih buat cerita romance, tapi sudahlah.**

**Saya kepikiran cerita ini karena jendela di belakang rumah saya. Dulu, dari jendela itu, bisa kelihatan langit, terus sama atap-atap rumah juga. Asik lah dulu. Nah, suatu hari, tetangga yang di belakang rumah merenovasi rumah dia. Rumah dia jadi tinggi. Nah, sejak saat itu, kalo aku lihat ke luar jendela, Cuma ada tembok. Terus aku berpikir, "Padahal dulu dari jendela ini kelihatan langit ya…" terus kepikiran ide ini deeehh….**

**Anu, sebenarnya saya mau lebih fokus ke perasaan bersalahnya si tokoh utama daripada ke sci-fi, soalnya asli science tuh bukan genre saya banget QAQ itu aja atom-atom gelombang-gelombangnya saya asal sebut aja, maaf… saya belum terlatih. Maaf, Guru, saya akan lebih berlatih lagi! Baru pertama kali nulis genre begini OAO tadinya mau bikin fic dengan genre ini buat fandom Adventure Time sih… (masa lalunya Marceline sama Simon, saudara-saudara QAQ)**

**Oke, kenapa saya jadi curhat. Saya ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca fic ini. Kalau nggak keberatan, tolong kasih tahu saya lewat review ya X3 dan kalau fic ini emang ada kurangnya, plot hole atau apa, bilang aja, nggak apa, saya jujur pengen kritik dan saran kok. Tapi 'kritik dan saran' ya, diusahakan jangan kritik doang tanpa saran… kalo saran doang tanpa kritik juga nggak apa deh #HEH XDDD**

**Oke lah, Bye OwO**

**chounojou **


End file.
